Johnny Nitro
Johnny Nitro foi um dos 1°s Wrestlers da Antiga EWF e foi ele e John Vega que feudaram para decidir quem seria o 1° EWF Champion de todos, onde Johnny Nitro acabou saindo derrotado. Gasosa (apelido dado por Vega) chegou a ter outra oportunidade ao Title de Vega, mas não conseguiu obter sucesso e após isso foi perdendo espaço dentro da empresa O Início Johnny Nitro chegou à aparecer logo no Raw #1, onde distraíu John Vega e lhe fez perder para L-Test... Começava ai, uma das 1°s grandes Feuds da EWF... John Vega e Johnny Nitro se enfrentaram nos Raws #2 e #3, cada Match sendo ganha por 1, e então no 1° PPV da EWF, o Over the Limit 2012, os 2 se enfrentaram para que se fosse declarado o 1° EWF Champion da história, onde praticamente todos apostavam na vitória de Nitro, mas acabou sendo John Vega o vencedor, se consagrando assim uma verdadeira lenda, enquanto Nitro praticamente sumiu dos shows... A Revanche ... Nitro só voltou a ter destaque no Raw #8, em uma 6 Man pelo 1° Contender ao EWF Championship de John Vega para uma Match no Summerslam, de onde Nitro conseguiu sair vitorioso No Raw #9, havia sido anunciado uma Non Title Match de Vega VS Nitro, porém, na hora de Nitro entrar no ringue, nada acontece, até que no telão aparece Nitro, dizendo que não disperdiçar seu talento e que não lutaria com Vega até o Summerslam 2012, onde os 2 se enfrentaram em uma Best 2 out of 3 Falls... ...Vega foi o vencedor do 1° Fall e Nitro o vencedor do 2° Fall, porém, depois de um Superplex, os 2 fazem o Pinfall ao mesmo tempo... 1...2...3... o Referee fica sem saber o que fazer e é então que os Tag Team Champions, Gabriel Costa e Carlos Shadows invadem, e lhe atacam, porém Nitro volta a ser deixado de lado, enquanto Vega, Carlos e Costa seguem em uma rivalidade pelo EWF Championship... Singles e Smackdown No Raw #12, Jhown Punk foi colocado para enfrentar Johnny Nitro por uma vaga na Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match, porém antes da Match ser iniciada, Punk distraiu Nitro com o Mic e quando ele menos esperava, lhe acertou um Mic Shot seguido de 3 extremamente brutais e impiedosos GTSs para então conseguir a vaga pro PPV Money in the Bank... após tudo isso, Punk mostrou mais uma Promo sobre ele mesmo no telão e ao final acertou um 4° GTS em Nitro e disse que uma revolução estava próxima à acontecer... Após isso e já não estar rendendo mais, Nitro é drafado para o Smackdown... no Smackdown #15, enfrentaria The Miz, mas logo ao se iniciar a Match, Evan Miller aparece e diz para Nitro aproveitar bem a Match pois seria sua última, porque estaria demitido depois disso... The Miz então aproveita a distração para fazer o Skull Crushing Finalle em Nitro e assim conquistar a vitória, em cima de Nitro que teve assim sua carreira encerra com essa derrota... New EWF Johnny Nitro não se juntou à New EWF, porém apesar de nunca ter ganho um Title, merece o Alumni da empresa Aparições na New EWF No Explosive Night #11 (Old School) Gabriel Costa foi colocado para enfrentar Carlos Shadows, mas na hora da Match ele não apareceu e então Carlos foi declarado o vencedor por W.O. ...Em seguida, Johnny Nitro enfrentaria John Vega, mas Nitro também não apareceu e Vega também foi declarado o vencedor por W.O. ,quando... Gabriel Costa e Johnny Nitro (que haviam antes aparecido no Backstage do Show planejando algo contra Vega) entram por trás da Arena e começam a atacar Vega... Gabriel Costa faz o 619 e Johnny Nitro o Starship Pain em Vega e em seguida foram buscar uma Chair para continuar o ataque em Vega, porém Carlos Shadows voltou á arena e conseguiu salvar Vega, porém já parecia tarde demais... Vega teve que até mesmo ser retirado de maca da Arena, com agora grandes chances de ter encerrado sua carreira... Alcunha *"The Sexiest"